Almost Ends Tonight
by BhindGreenEyes
Summary: Beck and Jade were never a couple. Everything about them was always a list of almost.


**Summery: Beck and Jade were never a couple. Everything about them was always a list of almost.**

**A/N: Hi everyone! So this story is set as if Beck and Jade never went out. It was also a slight song fic, the song is I like it by Enrique Iglesias. I hope you like it. Everyone who reviews will get a sneak peak at my new story called Battle Royale. Should have the 1****st**** chapter up sometime this week!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious cause if I did it wouldn't have be CANCELED! Still bitter about that! I don't own the song either.**

**Almost Ends Tonight**

When Beck and Jade were 15, Beck wanted to ask her out but he was afraid to. He was never afraid to ask anyone to ask anyone out but he actually liked her and wouldn't be about to handle rejection from her. He almost asked her out. She almost said yes.

He started dating the new girl Tori.

When they were 16 they were working on a play together. The play had no kissing scenes in it but he wished it had. Her lips had been a temptation to him for years. They were inches away, both were leaning in closer for the kiss but his phone went off. It was sitting in between them. They both looked down at it. It was Tori. Oh that's right he was still dating Tori but at least they almost kissed.

It was senior year and by now his feeling for her were stronger than ever. He had to tell her how he felt. He went through the halls in search for her. He never thought he would see her and Andre making out. He almost told her he loved her.

Here they are now at 22. The old gang still hangs out a few times a month. Beck and Jade know there is still something between them. She stares at him a little too long, he sits next to her a little too close. No one else seems to notice though so it's ok.

_Girl, please excuse me if I'm coming too strong_

_But tonight is the night we can really let go_

_My girlfriend's out of town and I'm all alone_

_Your boyfriend's on vacation and he doesn't have to know_

_No, oh, oh, oh, oh no one can do the things I'm gonna wanna do to you_

_No, oh, oh, oh, oh shout aloud, screaming loud, let me hear you go._

Tori is in another country filming a movie. Andre is in New York for a week recording an album.

Jade sat on the couch in the apartment her and Andre have together. It was the first night he was gone. She was flipping aimlessly through the channels. Her phone rang next to her. She picked it up expecting it to be Andre.

"Hello?"

"Hey!"

"Beck?" She moved the phone away from her ear to look at the screen. Sure enough it was him. "Where are you its loud?"

"I'm at a club. You should come join me."

"That's ok. With Andre out of town I don't feel like being a third when with you and Vega."

"Oh, well Tori is in Australia filming. So it would be just you and me."

Just him and her. That put a smile on her face. "What club are you at?"

"Sub Zero."

"…Be there in an hour."

_Baby, I like it_

_The way you move on the floor_

_Baby, I like it come on and give me some more_

_Oh yes I like it_

_Screaming like never before_

_Baby, I like it,I,I,I like it._

She got out of the taxi and she looked amazing. She had a tight black mini skirt, a tight dark purple tank top on, and her hair fell perfectly around her face on to her shoulders. That was his favorite outfit on her. The last time she wore that was about a year ago at a different club. Her and Tori were on the dance floor dancing up against each other. Funny thing is he can't even remember what Tori was wearing that night.

_Girl, please excuse me if I'm misbehaving, oh_

_I'm trying keep my hands off but you're begging me for more_

_'Round, 'round, 'round baby, low, low, low_

_Let the time, time pass 'cause we're never getting old_

_No, oh, oh, oh, oh no one can do it better turn around, I'll give you more_

_No, oh, oh, oh, oh shout aloud, screaming loud, let me here you go_

When they first sat down at the table and were starting round one of their shots they were sitting across from each other. But by round 4 they were sitting way to close to each other. But then again on round 1 they wanted to be that close it just took until round 4 to get up enough courage.

"You want to dance?" Beck looked at the dance floor. He could touch her more while out their dancing. "Sure."

The longer they danced the closer they got to each other, the closer they got to each other, the further from the dance floor they got.

He had her pressed up against the wall. He couldn't hold back any longer. Every time she bit her lip it turned him on even more. He crushed his lips into hers showing no mercy. The moment their lips made contact it felt like a bolt of electricity surged through him. He never felt like this during a kiss with anyone not even Tori. His body pressed up against her. He broke up there make out session. "You want to get out of here? Go to my place?"

He flung the front door open to his apartment. They stumbled in not breaking lip contact. Once the door was closed he slammed her against the wall. This was what he wanted for so many years. Just to be able to touch her lips, to touch her body.

There was a trail of clothes leading to the bedroom. The dawn was breaking and they were tangled up in each other. He laid there holding her in his arms and taking in her scent. He was satisfied that this time wasn't almost.

END!

**Everyone who reviews will get a sneak peak at my new story called Battle Royale. Should have the 1****st**** chapter up sometime this week!**


End file.
